warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
How to Roleplay Warrior Cats on Roblox
Roleplaying is a very common thing for Warrior cat fans to do. There are many sites to roleplay on such as ROBLOX and Warriors Amino, however more people choose to roleplay on ROBLOX as they get a visual representation of the cats and players, whereas on Warriors Amino, there are only roleplay chatrooms, which are good, yes, but most players prefer being able to see their cat, the players and the map. 1: Make Your Oc When you join a Warrior Cats roleplay Roblox game (Forest Territory, Lake Territory, and SkyClan Territory), first you will have to create your character or oc by coloring in your cat. Once you are done, you can teleport to the map and roleplay with others. An oc is basically an original character used for a fanfiction or for roleplaying. There are many options to make your cat have, such as stripes, ear tufts, fluffy tail, backstripe, and so on. Try not to have your morph littered with five colours or everything from the morph menu as this will block up your oc. Try to use only two colors instead or three at most. A good tip is try to make it as simple as possible as simple morphs often look more clean and less noobish. Make sure to change the nose and eye colors as if you don't, people might call you out on it and might not want to rp with you. While making your Oc, don't make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu. What these are perfect in every way. For example, the oc will be nice but mean. That makes zero sense what so-ever. Don't try to give them a sad/bad backstory as this will make them seem more as a Mary Sue/Gary Stu to others. What I do is give my oc two traits-one negative and one positive so this balances them out. (You can look up bad and good traits online if you can't think of any) A nametag usually looks like this: |:| Leaf'Pool |:| Tc'ws |:| Selfless |:| Cold |:| Ts: This is Home |:| Mi.rp |:| I'll explain all of this. You can use anything to space out the words in the nametag. Some examples are: ~:~ {} [] : () .:| and etc. I'll explain the second part next to Leaf'Pool. That lets others know what rank you are. For example, Sc'at means ShadowClan apprentice tom. In this game, females and males are referred to as toms and she-cats so try not to slip up on that. The ranks include warrior (w) medicine cat (m) medicine cat apprentice (ma) apprentice (a) elder (e) queen (q) kit (k) and leader (l). The next thing is a TS. TS' are commonly used by novice roleplayers. You'll find more experienced roleplayers rarely use a theme song when creating their characters. The theme song is optional, and should describe your character. For example, if you had a normally happy, fun character, their theme song might be an upbeat song. Whereas if you had a quieter character, they might have a more slow, relaxed-pace song. There are really no 'rules' for theme songs. So choose anything you want. When you are done, look to the left of the screen, click the 'Teleport' button, and choose your desired area. 2: Get a Spec to have a rp or '''become one Specs come in many forms. The most common is the orange default pelt and the all white pelt with the eyes blind and the nose white. If you don't want to ask someone for a rp, become a spec. On your nametag, you can put ______ Spec or just Spec (Example: Paper Airplace Spec) Then place a divider between your words and put _____ for rp. (Example: Hug for rp) The most common one I see is "Slap For Rp" If someone does this, then you ask them what rp they want. If you don't like the rp, then decline them, saying no thanks. Another thing to do is get a Spec. To do this, you have to ______ For RP.Basically, whatever it says you have to do. So for example, if it said "Eat for rp" You would say {:} Eats {:} or be more specific like {:} Eats with fork {:} or something like that. Once you have a spec, wait for them to morph. The last part is how to roleplay. You have to be in a third-person narrative almost almost all the time unless you do it in first-person. (Example of Third-Person: Leaf'Pool got herself ready to pounce on the mouse, her whiskers twitching with its scent. Example of First-Person: I opened my lips, savoring the scent of mouse. My whiskers twitched in delight as I eyed the rodent, so hungry I could eat a fox. Preparing my legs for the leap, I bent them, getting into a crouch.) You can use a symbol to divide your actions from your words. "Leaf'Pool, where are you going?" {:} Tiger'tuft asked her, his eyes on hers, with an expressionless look. {:} Some more examples of symbols are -=- .: .:. .'. and so on. Don't use * however as people will see you as a noob. 3: Clan roleplaying Roleplaying in clans might start out as hard at first. When you first join, you may find it hard to find an exciting roleplay at first. But, as time will go on, you will find you'll be having fun. But, soon enough, it is possible to step up to being leader. To do that, you have to do a good amount of roleplaying (or just be extremely lucky!) to earn the deputy position. Then, after, the leader has to die, retire, or leave the game. Please note that the prefixes and suffixes listed ingame are the only ones that can be used. Please also take into consideration that it is only one prefix per clan, so please do not be offended or try to resist when other players ask you to change. If the prefix is already taken, instead of having a childish argument about it, please be mature about it and choose another prefix. Another note is also this: say you're a loner and your name is Emerald, and you join a clan. If your name isn't a prefix, then you can't be, say, Emeraldtail or Emeraldface. You have to have a proper clan name that uses '''valid '''prefixes and suffixes. Loners, rogues and kittypets can have whichever names they want, but once they join a clan, they must change their name to a '''valid '''clan name. If you are kicked from the game, please remember that you must have violated one of the rules. Instead of whining, complaining on the Discord, spamming the group wall, accept that you were kicked and try to follow the rules next time. The users who kicked you were not bullies, they are just regular players who just enforce the rules strongly. To become medicine cat, it is first advised that you have a good knowledge of herbs in Warriors. If you don't, then maybe the medicine cat position isn't for you. Just imagine another player asking to be healed, and then not knowing the correct herbs to use. Second, you have to ask the current medicine cat if you can be their apprentice. Please do not be offended if they say no, as it may be possible that they just do not want an apprentice, already have one, or have a spot reserved. If there is no medicine cat, make sure to check with the rest of the clan first before taking the position. If the medicine cat says yes, then, congratulations! You are now their apprentice. Becoming deputy is a bit different. A few rules to remember is that queens and medicine cats cannot become deputies. The rule in the Warrior Code stating that a cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice is usually not followed. Mentoring an apprentice is optional, but it does not really buy you any 'deputy points', if you will. The deputy must have died, retired, or left the game for a new one to be selected. If you are not selected for deputy, please do not be offended, please do not argue with the leader over their choice of deputy, and please, '''for the love of StarClan, do NOT beg to become deputy. Avoid putting the words 'wants to be dep' in your bio, as this will most likely be seen as hinting, and make you look desperate. Now, it isn't unheard of for players who have these in their bios to become deputy, but it's just very rare. Smart leaders often avoid choosing those cats. Upon becoming leader, you can travel to the Moonstone. This part is really optional, since you'll still be accepted as leader anyway (just changing your suffix to 'star') but it does give the roleplay more of a Warriors-vibe. Most people choose not to go to the Moonstone because it is quite long, and when they return, they found out that either someone has taken the leader position (they thought you left) or the deputy is already on the respective clan's meeting rock. Category:Guides Category:Miscellaneous Category:Collaborations Category:Help